Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action
Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action is the main theatrical release for Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Plot The Algolian Gas Drinkers, a squadron of Alienizers with real souls and machine-like bodies, set their sights on Earth after conquering Planet Leslie with a "gold snow" virus that mutates inhabitants of a planet into machine slaves. Their ultimate goal is to mutate the inhabitants of a planet, then charge them an exorbitant price for the cure, making massive profits on others misery. Upon arriving on Earth, the Dekaranger give chase with Patroller and DekaBike stopping their arrival and take out a platoon of Anaroid footmen that they use to make their getaway while the Dekaranger obtain the virus vial. While Tetsu heads to Planet Leslie to further investigate the situation, the Dekaranger search through town to find any clues regarding the Gas Drinkers true intention, while they attempt to sell the concept to Rainian Agent Abrella, who refuses them due to not having both virus and cure. During the investigation, Ban encounters Mari Gold, a nightclub singer who is actually an undercover Dekaranger agent from Leslie who possesses the power to temporarily freeze time a short period. While falling for Ban, she fears for what is happening to her people and wishes for the Gas Drinkers to be captured and the antivirus to the disease to be obtained to save her planet. Ultimately when in Dekabase headquarters, she freezes time long enough to seize the virus back and head back to the Gas Drinkers, but quick usage of Sen's thinking pose and Jasmine's ESPer powers tracks her down to her location. Once there, the Dekaranger discover the Gas Drinkers and deal with Marigold's betrayal, who defends her action as a means to save her people. Volka, the leader of the gang, betray her by injecting her with the entire content of virus, which would mutate her in an hour into a vector machine that would ultimately allow for Earth to befall the same fate as Leslie. Ban promises Marigold they would defeat the Alienizers in an hour before having her carried off by Murphy. Heading into combat, the Dekaranger each take out members of the Gas Drinkers: DekaBlue destroys Whiskey and a Batsuroid driving in a car, DekaYellow and DekaPink kick down Brandy, and DekaGreen takes out Gin. DekaRed attempts to defeat Vodka, but he sends out a defense of Igaroids quickly destroyed by DekaMaster. Finally on his own, Ban finally defeats Vodka with ease and obtain the antivirus, but the Gas Drinker leader uses a final trump card, traveling back to Leslie to gather a Death Tank Kaijuuki for destroying both worlds. The Dekaranger pursue using Patroller, but face Vodka and an army of mechanical tanks which give them much trouble until Tetsu arrives to the rescue with a Blast Buggy, a typical standard issue for many DekaBases throughout the universe. Merging with the Blast Buggy into Blast mode, Patroller easily defeats Vodka and the army of tanks. In the end, with Marigold finally saved and the cure within hands that it can save her homeworld, she departs back to Leslie, but not without giving an affectionate farewell to Ban. Characters Dekarangers Allies *Cignian Swan Shiratori Villains *Rainian Agent Abrella Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai Movies